


Innocent Gee Isn't So Innocent Anymore

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [3]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Dom Frank, Daddy Kink, Little Boy Gee, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Gee, daddy dom, dom frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Innocent Gee Isn't So Innocent Anymore

"You sure you sure baby?" Frank tried again. He didn't honestly think his baby boy was ready to see this. He was just too damn innocent to even know what was happening to his dick, let alone see how to do something about it. The poor baby should wait, but he was heart set on seeing what the big fuss was about. 

"Yes daddy! Show me already I getting tirwed." Gee whined, his eyes with that same pleading gaze that Frank just couldn't say no to. With a heavy sigh Frank grabbed his lube from the drawer and saw Gerard's head perk up with curiosity. 

"Daddy what's that?" Gee asked pointing at the lube and making grabby hands at it. "No baby, you can't touch it okay? This is called uh - lotion. Yeah this is lotion." Frank stuttered out nervously popping open the cap and placing it back on the counter before getting up and shimming down his pants, kicking them off to the side. 

"Why is it clear? Oh! It's strawberry flavored too! Daddy can I taste it?" Gee exclaimed, with a big grin on his face as he looked at the bottle of "lotion" and back to Frank. 

"No! Uh- um, baby we don't eat lotion! It's bad for your precious tummy." Frank  explained, seeing Gee's eyebrows furrow with slight disappointment. "But daddy I wanna taste it!" Gee protest, stomping his little stocking covered foot on the ground. Gee's outfit wasn't helping Frank either, he looked absolutely precious. 

"Daddy stop messing around! Show me! You're startling!" Gee whined. Frank giggled slightly, "startling?" He questioned his eyebrow raising just the slightest bit. "Yeah like you know when people are making stuff up so they don't have to do something." 

"Baby do you mean stalling?" Frank smiled softly. "No you aren't watching me?" 

"Not stalking, stalling." 

"Well whatever it is you're doing it now too! I just wanna see cmon please daddy! I been a good boy!" Gee fussed. 

"Okay okay, but baby in order for daddy to do it daddy has to get um hard. Like you know when your prince parts get hard? Daddy's have to get like that before he can do this for you baby." Frank explained, pulling his limp cock out of his boxers. 

"Well how does that work daddy?" Gee questioned, moving closer to his daddy and noticing how big daddy's big boy parts were. "D-Daddy your big boy parts are so b-big." Gee commented staring as if he was almost mezmorized by Frank's dick. The subtle action of Gee just simply staring at Frank's cock caused blood to rush to his lower body and he felt his erection grow harder. 

"Daddy, they're getting bigger. Is that supposed to happen?" 

Frank didn't know why it effected him so much but the innocent tone in Gerard's voice just turned him on even more and fuck all he could think about was him thrusting his cock as hard and as fast as he could into Gerard's pretty pink mouth. He could almost imagine what it would feel like for Gerard's hot wet mouth to encase his cock. 

Before Frank knew it he was grabbing the base and squeezing it softly, the sudden amount of pressure amplifying his emotions and all he wanted was pleasure. All he wanted was release he so desperately craved for. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a decent amount on his palm before he began. He started pumping at a fast pace right away, moaning and throwing his head back, every rational thought in his mind or the fact Gerard was in here had completely deserted into the deepest part of his brain and all that filled his mind and body was plain lust. 

He craved for the feeling of Gerard's hand stroking him instead of his own. He craved just the feeling of Gerard. What Frank didn't know is that Gerard didn't even know what was going on but he was so turned on by it. The moans coming from his daddy's mouth made his big boy parts ache and he wanted to do what his daddy was doing. 

Frank finally snapped out of his lust-filled state and looked at his baby who was pulling his own pants down and grabbing the lube from the table, squeezing some in his hand like his daddy did, but instead of using it on himself, he ran to Frank and dropped down in front of him, grabbing his cock and pumping slowly. 

Frank felt pure pleasure shoot through his veins. The feeling of Gerard's hand on his dick felt so incredibly good it was unbelievable. It felt like electricity was pumping through his body with every touch and it didn't take long before he was coming. Now, Frank had jerked it quite a bit in his whole life but this was the best orgasm he's ever experienced - and he's experienced quite a bit. 

Gerard stopped suddenly and Frank quickly brought his own hand down to pump him brought his reeling orgasm that shook him to his core. 

"Daddy... What's the white stuff?" Gee asked picking some up on his finger and staring at it heavily. Frank grabbed a tissue from the side drawer and wiped it off of his baby's fingers as well as himself. He made quite the mess. 

"Baby that's daddy's come." Frank said quickly trying to think of something to change the subject. 

"What's that? What's come?" Gee asked repeating the foreign word over and over to himself. As Frank was racking his brain for something to explain to Gee what come was, he heard his baby start to cry. The subtle sound immediately ripping him out of his blissed out state. 

"What's wrong baby boy?" Frank asked pulling him into his big arms and rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Daddy, my big boy parts hurt so bad an-and I just want them to stop! I just want it to go away!" Gee sniffled softly and Frank could visibly see Gerard's erection going down already because he was crying. 

"It-it's going away." Gee whispered in shock almost as Frank smiled softly. 

"Next time Gee, next time they get like that I want you to tell daddy okay? I'll show you something." 

"Will we do what you were doing daddy?" 

"Yes, but just on you babydoll."  
"Okay daddy..." Gee said, his voice trailing off softly as Frank took him to the bed already extremely exhausted from the intense orgasm he experienced not too long ago. 

He's always wanted to know what Gerard's hand felt like around his cock and now he knew. 

It felt like fucking heaven. 

And he'd love to experience it again and again. 


End file.
